


A World With Him In It

by amandak0312



Series: A World With Them In It [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Love, Marvel Universe, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romance, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, dousy, i can't believe agents of shield is over, i will die for daisy johnson, i will gladly die for daniel too, she'll become daisy sousa soon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: Because a world with him in it, may it be short-lived, was a world worth fighting for. Daisy Johnson x Daniel Sousa (Dousy). Includes direct dialogue from the episode "As I Have Always Been" (7x09). Also published on fanfiction.net under the same pen name.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A World With Them In It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A World With Him In It

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn't already see, this work is also published on fanfiction.net, and my pen name is the same. Long live Dousy. I can't believe it's been over 2 months since Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ended.

Everyone knew that Daisy didn’t have the best luck when it came to love. It was common knowledge, really. The amount of heartbreak Daisy has gone through as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent sometimes made her think that joining Coulson’s team was a curse. 

Grant Ward. Part of Coulson's original team, when Daisy was still Skye. Was her former SO. Went from potential love interest to double-agent working under Garrett to Hive. Hive, the original Inhuman, using human bodies as vessels and being trapped on a desolate planet for years. Hive took his body after Coulson crushed his chest with his prosthetic hand. Fun. But Framework Ward gave Daisy a glimpse of what her life would be like if, not only were the world run by HYDRA, but if Victoria Hand found Ward as a teenager instead of Garrett. He would’ve become a moral, well-raised man. Too bad nice-Ward wasn’t her reality. 

Lincoln Campbell. Met Daisy in Afterlife. He was charismatic, charming, and could manipulate electricity. Helped Daisy understand the potential of her powers that came with Terrigenesis, and helped her come to terms with being an Inhuman. He died alongside Hive, sacrificing himself to save the world from the latter wishing to make the Earth “better.” 

Daisy thought she would be over the whole concept of love at this point. But meeting a man out of time proved her wrong. 

Daniel Sousa. Loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Former love interest of Peggy Carter. Avoided his death in 1955 - that inspired many future S.H.I.E.L.D. agents - with the help of Coulson. Went aboard Zephyr One and met people who have skewed his reality. Jumped to the future multiple times. 

Daisy never saw it coming, almost like she didn’t want to. But the chemistry between her and Sousa was undeniable. An Inhuman who has the power to make the world shake and a man whose loyalty and big heart has taken him far in life. 

She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment her feelings for him developed. Maybe it was the day Malick kidnapped them. The day Malick experimented on her, the faint voice of Daniel was there, encouraging her to fight. The day where she was so weak that Daniel carried her in his arms. Maybe it was the first day they met, when Daniel caught her posing as a C.I.A. agent in his office. 

Maybe that exact moment was the reason Daisy made the impulsive decision to kiss him. The words Daniel said to her, they were absolutely perfect. 

“Because when people like you run into those walls, you should have someone there to pick you back up.”

“And you… you like to… be that someone?”

“Not for everyone.”

And a loop later:

“I need you to do something for me.” 

“Of course, what do you need?” 

And she kissed him. Daniel’s response was automatic, pulling Daisy’s body closer to his. His speech a loop before, the six words spoken moments ago, they gave Daisy the faintest spark of hope. A hope that everything would be alright. As fear attempted to enter her mind, anxious bubbles saying that she would eventually lose Daniel too, Daisy chose to squash those thoughts down, even for just a moment. 

Because a world with him in it, may it be short-lived, was a world worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my first work on AO3, so I don't really know how the system works. I'm still trying to familiarize myself more with the website. Comments and kudos (I think that's what they're called?) are always appreciated!


End file.
